Proliferation of renewable generation such as solar, wind, and energy storage systems and in general distributed energy resources have created new challenges for the distribution grid operations. The distribution grid circuits and its protection systems have been designed to serve customer load at the end of the distribution feeders. However the ever increasing expansion of distributed energy sources which feed power back to the distribution grid can result in voltage and power flow problems if their operations are not coordinated and managed. Managing millions of smart grid devices and distributed energy resource with previously known technologies would require a large communication infrastructure, massive data movement through the cloud, and massive computer processing.